Medelitha Sol'aria
=Physical Description= Litha looks more like she belongs lounging on cushions than out adventuring. Her frame is sensually slender, her garments of fine quality, and her appreance very well kept. She knows she is attractive, and while she does not flaunt it against others, she does use it as a tool in her arsonal. Her hair is fashionably short and deep red while her eyes sparkle like emeralds. She's never seen without her lips, eyes and nails properly painted. =Personality= Like a true red head, her mood changes at lightening speed. When she's in a pleasant mood, she is kind and open to those around her - especially her guildmates and other sin'dorei. However, if her mood turns sour, she has a snide, viperous tounge that can as easily tear someone down as it can lift them up. She is fiercly loyal to her guild and friends and will go to great lengths to protect both. =Likes= Snakes, snow, high places, bodies of water, waterfalls Favorite Food: Conjured breads with honey and butter Favorite Drink: Expensive Wines Favorite Colors: Red and Gold Weapons of Choice: Fire, Ice and a sharp tounge =Dislikes= Dirt, ugly armor, Alliance, chaos she didn't create, weak-minded people... The list could easily go on and on, but those are the primary things. Pet Peeves: People being disrespectful of Silvermoon and the Sin'dorei. =Fears and Flaws= Fromerly, she was flat out afraid of letting anyone into her heart as more than simply a friend. Her relationship with Jyrunai, however, relieved her of that. Now, her greatest fear is betrayal from those she has placed her trust in, to the point that she will forgive a guildmate nearly anything. Her greatest weakness is what could also be considered one of her strengths: She will defend her friends and guildmates no matter the cost to her, be it suffering insult, placing herself between said friend and spell or blade, or even performing murder. One deep seeded fear still remains for all of the brave fronts she show's the world. Due to an ordeal in her silent past, she is quite terrified of those who are in the process of turning wretched. Once they have finished the transformation, they seem only to sadden or disgust her (depending on her current mood). Nobody save her husband, Jyrunai Sol'aria, seems to have any clue as to why she holds this odd fear. =History= Medelitha was the only child of the House Silversong, a smaller house who still held tight to honor despite thier lower position in the overall scheme of things. When the scourge came through, her family and her family's estates were wiped out. She went on to live with her fiance in Silvermoon until he turned Wreteched, attacked her, and she was forced to kill him. She sold off all that remained of her family's fortunes and what her fiance had left to her, giving the money as charity to rebuild Silvermoon. At that point, she vanished for several years, studying in Sunstrider Isle as a mage. Upon her return to Silvermoon, she encounted Elitharan Dawnblade, Jyrunai Sol'aria and Anivanthus Bloodsworn. Finding thier goals to largely match her own, she assisted in forming the Symphony of Eternity. =Artwork= Category:Horde Category:Blood_Elf Category:Mage Category:Symphony_of_Eternity